I Am Number Five
by xgleekx4lyfx09x
Summary: Number One, Two and Three are died ... Number Four and Six won a battle and are looking for the rest of us ... I'm Sam Evans and I'm Number Five! COMPLETED!
1. Where It Started

**Hey Gleeks!**

**This is an idea i had**

**Based off the movie I am Number Four**

**And if you're Quam fans, you'll enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>Where It Started<p>

I was 5 when I got my first scar, 10 when I got my second scar then at 14 I got my third scar which meant three of us were died, there are 10 of us and we were scattered all around the world after escaping our home plant Lorien.

I got a weird vision about 2 weeks ago and it was of Number Four and Six battling with the Mogadorians and they won but the war isn't over.

My guardian Stefan trained me to be the best and told me that Number Four and Six will find me to help them destroy the Mogs.

Telekinesis is a legacy that all members of the Garde are capable of performing.

My First Legacy is Elemental Manipulation which Stefan said that Number Six has and rare that two of us have the same power.

I'm still trying to find out what my second Legacy is.

My name is Ryan Matthews for now.

I am Number Five.

* * *

><p>"Where we are going?" Five looked at his guardian as they drove down the high way.<p>

"Lima, Ohio" Stefan replied keeping his eyes on the road "You'll have a different name and we'll have to do something with that hair"

"Hey! I like my hair" Five looked in the mirror at his dark brown shaggy hair "Ohio is where Number Four is?"

"Was there, he's moved on to another city to find the other but they don't know where you are"

"And why is that?"

"Because you still have a lot of training to do and they'll know when you strong enough"

"Got'cha" Five nodded and looked out the window "Do they know where the others are?"

"No but since there are two of them, they'll figure it out" Stefan smiled "Don't worry about it, Number Four is strong but he won't get killed"

"Good, it was a horrible feeling" Five rubbed his leg where the scars are "Will I get another one if Number Seven gets killed"

"The Mogs are after Four, they got in order"

"But"

"Enough questions Five" Stefan chuckled "One thing you need to know is that Four and Six don't have guardians, the Mogs killed them"

"If they come near you, they'll have to kill me first"

"I see we're on the same page" Stefan grinned "Because if they come near you, they'll have to deal with me"

Five chuckled "Okay then"

* * *

><p>"This is our home for now" Stefan said pulling up in the drive way and got out.<p>

"Nice choice" Five jumped out and grabbed his duffle bag.

"Don't just grab your stuff, help" Stefan pointed at him and opened the trunk.

"I'm coming" Five sighed walking around and grabbed some the stuff "I don't know why you unpack everything when we could move in a day" He walked up to the house.

"We're not" Stefan unlocked the door and walked inside "This is a safe place that is until Number Four comes"

"Then we'll be on the move again" Five rolled his eyes and dropped the stuff on the table "When will I get the new name and stuff?"

"As soon as I've set everything up" Stefan pointed to the stairs "First door on the left is your room, get some rest, first day of school tomorrow"

"Alright, Night Stef" Five ran up the stairs and into his room.

* * *

><p>"Name?" Stefan asked next morning.<p>

"Samuel Evans" He chuckled "Can't it be just Sam?"

"Alright Sam, where did you move from?"

"New York City"

"Good, now your hair"

"I've already dyed it like you said, what else do you would me to do?"

"Nothing" Stefan chuckled and gave him a card "This is your new I.D"

"Stef, I said Sam not Samuel"

"It's staying as that and its final"

"Fine"

"Okay" Stefan handed him an iPhone "I'll be checking in every hour"

"Make it 2 and you have a deal?"

"Fine, 2 hours but you don't answer I'll coming to the school myself, got it?"

Sam nodded "Got it"

"Good luck and be careful"

"I will"

* * *

><p>I pulled up into McKinley High School car park ... New School, New Place and a New Name, let the fun begin.<p>

I got out of the truck, grabbed my bag and closed the door.

"Hey!" I jumped and turned around to see a perky brunette smiling.

"Hi" I half-smiled.

She put her hand out "Rachel Berry"

"Sam Evans" I nodded turning and walked towards the school.

"You must be new" She walked next to me.

"How did you know?"

"I know everyone in the school and you haven't had a slushie facial"

"Slushie what?" I looked down at her.

"You'll know when you get one" She pushed the door open "The office is down the hall and to the left"

"Thanks Erm..." I really suck at remembering names.

"Rachel" She smiled "Bye Sam" Then she walked off.

* * *

><p>I followed the directions to the office, got my timetable and locker number.<p>

I looked around to find my locker.

"Hey New Kid" I looked up to see a guy with a Mohawk.

"It's Sam"

"I'm Puck" He smiled as we walked down the hall.

I chuckled "What kind of name is Puck?"

"It's actually Noah Puckerman but everyone calls me Puck"

"Got it"

"I see you met Rachel"

"Yeah, she has a lot of energy"

"Tell me about it" He chuckled "Where you from?"

"New York" I looked around "Do you know where locker 205 is?"

"That is near my friends lockers, come on" He pointed down the hall "What was like living in New York?"

"Amazing" I smiled remembering what Stefan told me "Going to football and basketball games"

"Awesome, you should try out for the football team"

"I'll pass" I looked up and that's when I spotted her, in a Cheerleading Uniform with her blonde hair tied up into a ponytail laughing with her friends.

"Dude" Puck waved his hand infront of my face.

I shaked my head and looked at him "Huh?"

"This is your locker" He chuckled "What's up?"

"Nothing" I looked down the hall and the blonde beauty wasn't there but Rachel was.

"Sam!" She grinned running up.

"Hi" I chuckled opening my locker.

'_**Who is that guy?'**_

I looked at Puck "Did you say something?"

"Nope" He shaked his head "You're hearing thing Dude"

"Leave him alone Noah" Rachel pushed him and looked at me "You okay?"

"I'm fine" I put my bag in my locker before closing it and rubbed my head "Just a headache"

"School hasn't started yet" Puck chuckled.

"What's your first class?" Rachel asked.

"Spanish with Mr Schuester"

"I have English, so see you later guys" She smiled and skipped off.

"We have the same class, so I'll show you"

* * *

><p>"Buenos días" Mr Schuester smiled saying good morning.<p>

"Buenos días" The class echoed.

"Today we'll be doing ..." The rest faded as I heard something else.

'_**Who's the hottie?'**_

I looked around to see everyone with their heads down working ... what the hell is happening?

'_**Great, more competition'**_

I held my head has the pain got stronger "Ow!"

"Sam?" I looked up to see a blur "You okay?"

I shaked my head getting up and ran out of the class.

* * *

><p>I kept on running and locked myself in a cupboard. I pulled my phone out and dialled a number.<p>

"_Five, you okay?" Stefan voice came through._

"I don't know" I rubbed my head and pain started to fade "My head is killing me and I keep hearing things"

"_Like thoughts?"_

"Yeah, what's happening?"

"_It's your Legacy, you can read peoples thoughts, it's very powerful, so be careful"_

"How long til it settles?"

"_I don't know, just stay calm and if anyone says anything, just let it take control"_

I sighed putting my head back against the wall "Can't I just come home and start again tomorrow?"

"_Listen, all of you go through the same thing and you have to deal with it"_

"Fine, I'll see you at home" I hung up before getting up and opened the door as the bell rang.

"Ow, jeez" I walked out and closed the door to see the blonde cheerleader from before on the floor.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry" I put my hand out.

She looked up at me and took my hand.

I pulled her up "You okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks" She nodded and walked off ... that's weird I didn't hear anything from her.

"Dude" I looked up to see Puck "You alright, you was gone the whole of Spanish?"

"I'm fine, just a mega headache" I smiled a little and looked over my shoulder.

"She's not worth it" Puck said.

I looked at him "Who?"

"The cheerleader you're drooling over"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I shaked my head.

"Her name is Quinn; by the way" He smiled "She's head cheerleader but not the mean type"

"Are you two friends?"

"Best friends along with Rachel and the giant that walking our way" He chuckled "Hey Frankenteen"

"Puckerman" The tall guy smiled and looked at me "Finn Hudson"

"Sam Evans, the new kid" I nodded.

'_**So, this is the guy who was talking to my girl'**_

I shaked my head ... I'm starting to hate this power.

"You alright dude?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, headache coming back" I rubbed my head "Where's Maths block?"

"Around the corner right next to your locker"

"Thanks, see you later" I walked around the corner.

* * *

><p>"I hate this Stefan!" I shouted as I walked through the door and saw him sitting at his desk.<p>

'_**He's freaking out'**_

I glared at his back "Nice to know"

He turned around in his chair and sighed "Sorry, what happened?"

"I could hear everything that people were saying" I sat on the table "Except for one girl"

"What do you mean?"

"I accidently knocked her out with a door"

"Smooth" He chuckled but stopped when I glared at him "Carry on"

"So I helped her up and she looked at me but I heard nothing"

"I don't know" He shrugged "Maybe it's nothing or it's a special thing"

I groaned "This isn't Twilight Stef"

"It kinda is" He chuckled and ducked when I threw a ball at him "Hey, no powers until training"

"Sorry" I grinned "But you need to stop reading those books"

"Got'cha but be careful, okay?"

"Got'cha" I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you want me to continue?<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	2. The Mystery Blonde

**Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter**

**so here's the next one**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The Mystery Blonde<p>

**~1 Week Later~**

I dashed down the stairs, into the kitchen grabbing my key and dashed out of the door ... I'm running late for school.

I check my pockets "Phone" I ran back in the house and saw Stefan with my phone in his hand "Thanks" I took it and ran out then jumped into my car.

I've made a group of friends who are nothing alike eachother ... Puck is a badass who flirts with every girl in School, Rachel is a ball full of energy but is also a diva and then there is Finn who is Rachel's boyfriend and is quarterback of the football team.

Then there's the mystery blonde who is called Quinn Fabrey and I can't listen to her thoughts which is annoying me.

I park my car and jumped out looking at my watch ... 10 minutes to spare.

"You're late Evans"

I chuckled grabbing my bag and locked my car "Morning to you too Puckerman"

"So, Quinn?" Puck grinned.

I shaked my head and walked towards the school "I don't wanna talk about it"

"C'mon dude"

"Leave him alone Noah" Rachel walked next to me with Finn.

"Thanks Rach" I smiled putting my arm around shoulder "At least one of my friends is nice"

"Whatever" Puck mumbled.

'_**She's mine not his'**_

I dropped my arm and put my bag over my shoulder ... why does he get so jealous?

"What were you two talking about?" Rachel asked.

"Sammy's crush on Quinn" Puck grinned.

"I don't like her; I've not ever spoken to her"

'_**He totally likes her'**_

"I give up" I groaned walking into the school leaving them behind.

* * *

><p>English is one of the most boring lessons except for one thing Quinn sits right in front of me.<p>

"Right Class" Miss Clarkson smiled "Assignments, I'll split you into pairs and then I'll tell you what you have to do"

'_**Another year when I don't get them handed in on time'**_

I chuckled ... teachers are funny to listen to.

"Something funny Mr Evans?" Miss Clarkson looked at me and so did the rest of the class.

"Nope" I shaked my head and fake coughed "I think I'm getting a cold"

"Okay then" She looked around the class "Pairs ... Kayla and Noah"

'_**When will she get it through her thick head, I hate that name'**_

I shaked my head and looked down at my notepad.

"Samuel and Quinn"

I looked up and froze ... Sam and who? Please tell she didn't say who I think she said?

Quinn turned around and gave me a small smile before turning back around.

I'm gonna like this assignment.

"Your Assignment is to get to know your partner and write what you have learnt, this needs to finished by next week"

Or maybe not.

* * *

><p>"So Samuel" Puck chuckled as we walked down the hall "You and Quinn?"<p>

I glared at him "Don't call me that Noah and it's just a project"

"Quinn may be my best friend but she's doesn't hang out with us"

"Why is that?"

"We're still trying to find out but since you two a partners, you can help us out"

"I'm not spying for you"

"It's not spying and it'll help you with your project"

"The answer is no Puck" I opened my locker and put my books in and grabbed my Science book.

"C'mon Sam"

"Nope" I shaked my head and closed my locker then looked down the hall to see Quinn "Look there she is"

"Dude"

"Laters Puck" I grinned and ran down the hall "Hey Quinn!"

Quinn turned around and smiled a little "Hi"

"I guess I have introduce myself" I put my hand out "Sam Evans"

She put her hand in mine "Quinn Fabrey"

"Since we're partners, when do you wanna start?"

"Tonight, my place, I'll meet you in the car park" She smiled turning around and walked off.

* * *

><p>"Stefan, it'll be fine" I sighed walking out of school.<p>

"_How do you know?"_

"It's a school project"

"_Which you have to be truthful about"_

"And I will be just not about that"

"_Just promise me, you won't say anything about the war or anything"_

"I promise"

"_And if she asks about your parents"_

"Stefan I know what to do, you don't need to worry"

"_Just be careful, okay?"_

"I will" I rolled my eyes and hung up.

"Thought about what I asked?" I looked to my left to see Puck.

"The answer is still no Puck, if you wanna know, you'll have to wait until the date its due"

"C'mon Dude, we're buddies"

"Puck" I groaned "Just leave it"

"Alright" He sighed "The guys are coming over tonight, wanna come?"

"Can't" I smiled and looked over near my car to see the blonde cheerleader "I have a project to do"

"Got'cha, laters dude" He grinned and walked off.

I shaked my head walking towards my car "Hey" I unlocked the door and opened it for her.

"Thank you" Quinn smiled and got in.

I closed the door, walked around the other side and got in "Where do you live?"

"About 20 minutes away, I'll show you"

"Okay" I nodded and drove off.

"Who's Stefan?"

"Erm"

"Sorry, I overheard you talking to him"

"Its fine, he's my uncle, my parents died when I was a baby and Stefan is the closest thing I've got to a dad"

"I didn't mean to ask"

I looked at her and smiled "Its part of the project, right?"

She nodded "Right"

"So, what's your family like?"

"My parents split up last year and my sister lives in California, so it's just me and my mum"

"Sorry"

* * *

><p>"This is my house" Quinn said as I pulled outside of her house.<p>

"Wow" I looked at the house in shock, it is massive.

"Come on" She grabbed her bag and got out.

I got out and locked the car up then walked around to her "After you"

"My Mum won't be home for another hour, so it'll be quiet" She smiled as we walked up the drive.

"Okay" I nodded.

She unlocked the door and walked inside "The livingroom is that way, I'll be back in a second" Then she ran up the stairs.

I looked around the livingroom and noticed all the pictures hanging on the wall ... different ones of her family plus ones of her, Puck, Rachel and Finn.

"So" I turned around to see her changed into a yellow dress and her hair down with curls.

"You changed"

"Yeah" She shrugged sitting on the sofa "I only wear that uniform for school and out of school, I'm a different person"

I walked over and sat next to her "You look beautiful"

"Thank you" She looked at me and smiled "Let's get on with this project"

"Tell me about you?"

"If I tell you this, don't tell anyone especially Puck"

"Okay" I faced her "What is it?"

"My real name is Lucy Quinn Fabrey; I dropped Lucy when I moved here when I was 10"

"So Puck doesn't know?"

"Nope and he's trying to find out what's up with me because I'm not hanging out with them"

"Why is that?"

"They don't know about my parents or that I don't see my Dad"

"I'm sorry about your family Quinn, something that Stefan told me is that every family is not perfect, some have no parents and some have one but there are only a few who have both" I looked at her to see tears rolling down her face.

"Thank you" She looked at me.

"For what?" I wiped the tears away.

"For understanding"

I shrugged "I'm just like you, except I've lost both parents" ... And that I'm not from here.

"Okay, enough about me" She smiled "What about you?"

I chuckled "What do you wanna know?"

"Where did you live before here?"

"New York City"

"Why did you move from the most amazing place in America to the most boring place?"

"Stefan is here for business and I had to come" I shrugged.

"You're different from all the other guys"

"Different good or bad?"

"Good" She giggled then my phone beeped.

I pulled it out of my pocket and saw a text from Stefan "I better go" I got up.

She stood up and smiled as we walked to the door "I had fun"

"Me too" I leaned down and kissed her cheek "See you at school Lucy"

"Bye Sam"

I walked out and towards my car.

"Sam!" I turned around to see her smiling "Promise?"

"Secret is safe with me Quinn" I smiled getting in the car and drove off ... For the first time ever, I actually like a place and that's thanks to a Mystery Blonde called Lucy Quinn Fabrey.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Secret Out

**Hey Gleeks**

**Here's the next one**

**this one leads up to the big one**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Secret Out<p>

**~3 days later~**

"Hey Stefan!" I shouting running down the stairs.

'_**The answer is no Five'**_

"Just because I can hear your thoughts, doesn't mean we need to stop talking" I chuckled walking through the house "Where are you?"

"In here!"

I walked towards his office "Why did you say no when you don't even know what I'm asking"

"Yes I do" He turned around in his chair "You want to tell Quinn and the answer is no"

"Why?"

"You can't say '_Hey Quinn, Sam isn't my real name, I have a number and I could be killed'_, it'll freak her out"

I glared at him "I wouldn't say that, I just ... I don't know"

He sighed "You like her?"

I shrugged "I don't know, she's different from everyone at school and it's annoying but good that I can't hear her thoughts"

"Remember what I said about you find someone"

"When we love someone, it's forever and it's not like humans, I know Stef"

"Do you trust this girl?"

"I do" I smiled "And you can trust me"

"Yeah, I did that in DC and it nearly just me killed"

"But it didn't" I pointed out.

"Just go to school" He shaked his head turning back to his laptop "And be careful"

"I know" I rolled my eyes "I'll late home, finishing off the project"

"9 o'clock or I'll come find you"

"Got it"

* * *

><p>I pulled up into a parking space and got out.<p>

"Good Morning" I looked up to see Quinn in her normal cheer uniform.

"Morning Cheery" I smiled and offered my arm "Walk you into school?"

"Sure" She looped her arm through mine "And I hate that nickname"

"It's either that or something beginning with L" I grinned as we walked towards the school.

"And I'm liking Cheery" She nudged me "How's your project going?"

"I've not started it yet"

"Sam, it's due on Monday"

"I know and I'll do it tonight" I looked at her "We still on for tonight?"

"Yep, we'll go the library because my mum will be home"

"Okay, well I'll see you in English" I kissed her cheek.

"Bye Sam" She smiled and walked down the hall.

I turned down the other hall and towards my locker.

"Find anything out?" I looked up to Puck leaning against the locker next to mine.

I shaked my head and opened my locker "Give her time"

"You don't understand"

"I know enough to say that when she's ready, she'll tell you"

"C'mon Sam"

"Listen Puck, I said I won't spy and I promised Quinn that I won't say anything"

"Fine" He sighed "But I know who you are" He stood up straight and walked off as the bell rang.

I closed my locker and ran after him "Woah" I grabbed his arm and turned him "What you talking about?"

"You didn't move from NY, more like Washington DC"

I looked around to see the halls clear "How did you know that?"

"My Dad knows everything about your kind" He looked at me "What number are you?"

"Five" I sighed.

"You're the one they are looking for"

"Yes" I looked at him "You can't tell anyone Puck especially Quinn"

"I won't but let me help you; I'll get information for you"

"Okay"

"I'll come over about 8 since you doing your project with Quinn"

"Alright" I smiled "Thanks Puck"

He shrugged "I've been waiting for one of you to come here and now I can help"

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Quinn asked snapping me out of my thoughts ... We're in an empty library and I'm trying to focus on the project.<p>

I looked at her and smiled a little "Yeah, just a lot of things going on"

"Anything I can help with?"

"Thanks but it's nothing"

"Okay" She nodded and moved closer looking right at me "Who's the real Sam Evans?"

"If I told you, you would hate me" I sighed.

"I could never hate you, Sam"

"I ..." I held my head as I got a strong pain "Jeez"

'_**I know where you are Five'**_

I closed my eyes tight then I felt something lift me up and next thing I knew I was against the wall.

"Sam!" I opened my eyes a little to see a blur "Sam, you okay?"

"Get out of here Quinn" I whinced "It's not safe"

"I'm not leaving you here Sam"

I blinked then I saw a blue light "Quinn, hide"

I watched as she hid behind the wall ... This can't be happening.

I stood up and put my hand up then took a deep breath to let my powers start up.

"Got'cha" a voice shouted then it froze as I used my powers ... wait froze? My other Legacy ... Freezing, Awesome!

I walked forward and closed my hand which un-froze the dark haired girl "Who are you?"

"I'm Number Seven" She stood up straight and smiled "I knew I would find you Five"

"How?"

"From DC to Lima, Ohio not far from Paradise, Ohio" She crossed her arms "Nice choose"

"Sam" I turned around to see Puck and a scared Quinn "You okay?"

"Yeah" I nodded "What you doing here?"

"I was driving past when I saw this blue light; I thought it was the Mogs"

"Couldn't you keep this a secret?" Seven spoke up standing next to me "2 humans, seriously Five"

"Shut it Seven" I glared at her "Why don't you disappear or something?"

"Got it" She nodded "Bye Five" She hit me over the head and ran out.

* * *

><p>"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Quinn snapped breaking the silence and looked at both me and Puck.<p>

"That's my cue to go" Puck pointed to the door and dashed out.

"Quinn" I walked towards her.

"Don't move" She snapped "Who are you?"

"I go as Sam Evans but real name or number is Five" I sighed "I'm running from these Mogadorians or Mogs"

"Which are?"

"I've never met them but they are evil"

She nodded sitting on the table and patted the spot next to her "So, you came from DC, not New York"

"Yes" I sat next to her pulling my left leg up and rolled up the pant leg "See those" I pointed at the scars.

"How did you get them?" She looked at me.

"Those appear when one of us dies"

"So, three of you are dead, how many are there?"

"Nine but we've just found out that there is a tenth one"

"What happened before, you know the freezing?"

"My Legacies or powers ... I have 4 which is rare, Telekinesis, Elemental Manipulation, Hearing Thoughts and now Freezing"

"Can you hear that I'm thinking?"

"No" I looked at her "You're the only one I can't hear"

She smiled "You're full of surprises Sam Evans"

"You can't tell anyone about this Quinn, promise me"

"I promise" She looked at me "It's a good thing you can't hear what I'm thinking"

I chuckled "Why is that?"

"Because" She leaned up "You would know that I would do this" She smiled and kissed me.

I pulled back a little and rested my forehead against her "What was that for?"

"I don't care about the secret or anything but I do know I like you Sam"

"I like you too" I smiled.

'_**Sammy and Quinn! Finally together!'**_

"Do you wanna see another power?" I whispered.

"Okay" She nodded.

I looked at the door and put my hand up then the door slammed open.

"Ow!" Puck walked around the door rubbing the side of his head and his ear "Dude, what the hell?"

"Next time don't be close to me when you think like that and closed doors are always known to open" I smirked.

"I'll wait outside" Then he disappeared.

Quinn giggled "What did he say?"

"That we're finally together" I smiled pulling her closer and kissed her.

* * *

><p>"Stefan!" I walked through the door with Quinn, Puck and Seven or Kaitlyn and through the livingroom.<p>

"I was busy Five" He walked out of his office and stopped "I mean Sam"

"They know everything Stef" I put my arm around Quinn and smiled "Guys, this is my guardian Stefan ... Stef, theses are Quinn, Puck and Kaitlyn or Number Seven"

"Number Seven" He nodded "Where's your guardian?"

"Died Sir" Kaitlyn crossed her arms "In Italy, so I travelled across to Find Number Four and Six but I found this knucklehead instead"

"Okay" He looked at Quinn and smiled "So, this must be Quinn, who I hear everything about"

"Stefan" I growled "Shut it"

"It's nice to finally meet you Stefan" Quinn smiled nudging me.

"Puck? As in Puckerman" Stefan looked at him "Mark Puckerman"

Puck looked at me then at him "You knew my Dad?"

"He helped us and he was a great man"

"We're going upstairs" I pointed to me, Quinn and Puck "To finish our projects, Kaitlyn stay here"

"Why?" She looked at me.

"Because we need to finish it without a nosey person like you" I grinned.

"Actually, we need to start training" Stefan spoke up and pointed at us "All of you"

"Awesome!" Puck grinned.

* * *

><p>"Five" Stefan pointed to a spot "Use your Legacy"<p>

"Which one since I have 4" I looked at him.

"What's your new one?"

"Freezing" Seven crossed her arms "It wasn't fun"

"Right" Stefan smiled "Freeze this" He threw a ball up and hit it with a bat.

I put my hand up and focused which made the ball freeze in mid air.

"Nice Job" Seven nodded "But watch out"

I looked up and dodged quickly as a fire ball came towards me "You can control fire?"

She grinned "Awesome, right?"

'_**Show off'**_

"Nice one Puck" I chuckled walking over and sat next to them

He looked at me "I didn't say anything"

Quinn sighed and hit him over the head "He can hear what you think, dumbass"

"Oh" Puck chuckled "Sorry about before"

"Don't worry about it" I smiled as we watched Seven use her Legacies.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Four and Six

**I'm so sorry for the wait, I've been the worse author ever then my laptop broke, so i'm using my sisters one**

**This is the one people are waiting for!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Four and Six<p>

"Alright!" I laughed pulling up to school with Puck and Quinn singing along to the radio "Do you two always do that?"

"Yep" Puck chuckled "It's one of things we do if we're in the car together"

"It gets worse if Finn and Rachel are with us" Quinn smiled "It'll be weird hanging out with them again"

I looked at them "You can't tell anyone anything, okay?"

"We know Dude" Puck smiled and got out closing the door behind him.

I looked at Quinn "You okay?"

"Yeah" She nodded and looked at me "What will happen if Four and Six found you?"

"The Mogs will come which will mean we fight" I sighed taking her hands in mine and rested our head together "I won't let anyone hurt you"

"I'm scared I'll lose you"

"You won't, if Four and Six come, there will be 4 of us, Stefan told me that we're stronger together" I smiled "Now that we're alone, can I have my morning kiss?"

She giggled shaking her head "Of course" She smiled and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Oi!" We broke apart after hearing a bang on the car and looked through the front to see Puck, Rachel and Finn.

"Bell is about to go lovebirds" Puck grinned.

"Come on" I chuckled and got out of the car "Morning all"

"Good Morning Sammy" Rach walked over and gave me a hug "Morning Quinny"

"Morning Rachy" Quinn smiled.

I locked up the car and held my head as I got a sharp pain then I looked over near the trees to see someone but they disappeared.

"Dude, you okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah" I smiled a little as we walked towards school.

"How was your weekend?" Rachel smiled.

"It was fun, right Sam?" Puck looked at me.

"Yeah, it was" I looked up to see Kaitlyn leaning against the wall.

I sighed "What you doing here Kaitlyn?"

"Well little Cuz, I'm a new student" She grinned ... She's living with me and Stefan plus she has to be my 'Cousin'.

"Hey Kate" Quinn giggled "C'mon, I'll show you around" She hit me over the head before walking into the school with Kaitlyn and Rachel.

I rubbed my head "I hate that they get along"

* * *

><p>English is now my worse subject because today is when the assignments are in.<p>

"Okay Class" Miss Clarkson smiled "By the end of class, I want everyone's assignments on my desk including yours Noah"

"Yes Miss C" Puck sighed.

"Alright, you have this time to finish your projects" She sat down at her desk "Work away"

I opened my notepad and finished writing when my phone buzzed. I pulled it out secretly and saw a text from Kaitlyn.

_Four and Six are coming and are close; Mogs will be soon after –K_

I couldn't believe it, the Mogs will be here and 4 of us will battle.

I texted Quinn and Puck the same Kaitlyn did and carried on with my work.

'_**Dude, are you ready for the Mogs?'**_

I looked at Puck who was next to me and nodded.

"I am interrupting something?" I looked up to see Miss Clarkson.

"No Miss" I shaked my head.

"Good" She turned around and walked back to the front "Alright, put your pens down and we'll do a little quiz"

"Better be something good Miss C" Puck grinned.

"It is Noah" She smiled "Tell me one thing about your partner?"

"Kayla is amazing at drawing and she wants to be a Artist" Everyone including me looked at him shocked "What? I listen!"

"Right, Kayla?"

"He hates being called Noah" Kayla smiled as everyone laughed.

Miss Clarkson asking everyone except for two.

"Quinn?"

"Sam is an amazing guitar player"

"Samuel?"

"Her real name is Lucy" I covered my mouth quickly ... Crap, that didn't mean to come out.

"Okay, carry on with your work" Miss C said sitting at her desk.

* * *

><p>"Quinn!" I chased after her "Wait up!" ... She disappeared after class and I finally found her before lunch.<p>

"I can't believe you said that!" She spun around with tears rolling down her face "Especially infront of Puck"

"I'm sorry, it slipped out" I took her hands in mine.

"I guess I can't hide anymore"

I smiled wiping her tears "That's the Lucy I know not the bitchy Quinn"

She hit me in the arm "I was never bitchy, Evans"

"What I was trying to say" I chuckled "Show the school, the real Lucy Quinn Fabrey not Quinn Fabrey Head Cheerleader"

"Wait here" She reacted up and kissed my cheek before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Hey" I turned around to see a guy with dark spiky hair.

"Hi, are you new?" I looked at him confused.

"Yeah, I've just moved here" He put out his hand out "I'm Sam Goode"

I chuckled and shaked his hand "Sam Evans"

_**'Number 5'**_

I looked at him "What?"

"Hey" I turned to see Quinn in a dress and her hair down curly.

"Feel better?" I grinned.

"Yes I do"

"Sarah?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm Quinn" She looked at me then back at him "Why did you call me Sarah?"

"Sorry, you look alot like a girl I know, I'll see you around" He nodded before walking off.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know" I shrugged.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad school is over" Puck sighed as we walked out of the school.<p>

I chuckled "You are always the same Puck"

"Who was that guy you were talking to?" Kaitlyn looked at me.

"I don't know, some new student" I shrugged "But the weird thing was when I shaked his hand, I heard someone say Number 5"

"Be careful" She pointed at me "What's the plans for tonight?"

I was about to answer when I heard something "Shhh"

"Excuse me!"

"Shut it Kaitlyn" I glared at her and sat on the grass "I can hear something"

"What?" Quinn sat next to me "Thoughts?"

"No" I shaked my head and closed my eyes trying to focus on the voices.

_"Well?"_

_"Not Her"_

_"Are you sure, it looks like her"_

_"That is not Sarah, John"_

_"But"_

_"Give it up Four, she isn't here"_

_"Shut it Six"_

I opened my eyes quickly and looked around "Oh no"

"What?" They looked at me.

"They're here"

"Who?" Puck asked.

"Four and Six, that Sam guy is helping them and they were talking about that Sarah girl"

"Who is she?" Kaitlyn looked at me and Quinn.

"Quinn!" We looked up to see a double of Quinn but darker hair.

"Sarah!" Quinn squealed standing up, going over and hugged the girl.

"That must be Sarah" Puck mumbled.

I pushed him before getting up and walked over to the girls "Quinn?"

Quinn turned around and smiled big "Sam, this is my twin sister Sarah Hart, I've only known about her for about a year"

"It's a long and twisted story" Sarah smiled "It nice to finally the guy my twin is crazy about"

"Nice to meet you too"

"What you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"I wanted to see you and I saw someone else" She nodded over to the other side.

I turned around to see the Sam guy, a guy with dark blonde short hair and a blonde girl walking towards us.

"Sam" Kaitlyn ran over then whispered "It's time"

"Hello again Seven" the blonde girl smiled.

"Six, we meet again" Kaitlyn crossed her arms "And Four"

"You know them?" I looked at her "All this time, you lied"

"I didn't lie" She pointed at me "I was watching out for you and when I knew you was ready, I call them"

"So, you're Number Five" The blonde guy looked at me "I'm John and This is Jane"

"Sam" I nodded "So, the mogs are coming?"

"They'll be here soon" Jane said.

"Hi" Puck smiled "I'm Noah Puckerman"

"Jane" She looked at me "Who is this?"

"My best friend" Quinn giggled "Puck, leave her alone"

* * *

><p>"Five, I was worried sick" Stefan stormed out of the house "What the hell happened?"<p>

"Stef, these are Four, Six, Sam and Sarah" I chuckled "Guys, this is my guardian Stefan"

"Oh wow" He nodded "Back yard everyone, now"

"Yes!" Puck grinned running off.

"Sorry about him, he isn't right in the head" I chuckled.

"I heard that Evans!"

"Good Puckerman!" I shouted as we all walked around into the back.

"Can I Puck to practise on?" Kaitlyn grinned.

"No" He glared at her "Not after last time"

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"He had a fireball chasing him, it was funny until Sam froze it and hit Puck" Quinn giggled.

"What's happening first?" John asked.

"We practise" Stefan said and put us to work ... we're going to be ready!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry for the wait<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	5. The Mogs and Mystery Eight

**Okay, The next one is the finale!**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The Mogs and Mystery Eight<p>

"Watch out Four" I chuckled as I threw a ball towards him ... It's been 2 weeks since John and Jane found us and still no sign of the Mogs.

"And we add fire" Kaitlyn mumbled.

"Jeez Seven, careful" John shouted dodging the ball and walked up making us laugh.

"Remember to control your powers Seven" Stefan said from his spot on the steps.

"I have, I was just having fun" She grinned.

"Four, look who I found" Sam shouted running around with a dog next to him ... It has been weird with Sam around because when someone shouted 'Sam', we both look but he's just like Puck who's Dad helped out our kind.

"Bernie" John smiled as the dog ran up to him.

"That's Bernie?" I asked.

"Yeah, he changes into different animals alot, the newest one is a Australian Shepherd"

"And he'll help us with the mogs?"

"Yep"

"He changing into a monster" Sam added "Which is scary"

"I did not" We looked over to see Quinn, Sarah, Jane and Puck.

"Yes, you did Q" Puck pointed at her.

"Shut it Noah" Quinn glared at him before walking over and wrapped her arms around me "Help"

I kissed her head and wrapped my arms around her "What are they doing?"

"Noah is being mean" She looked up at me pouting "Can't you use your powers?"

"I've told you before, I can't" I chuckled and leant down "But, I can do this" I smiled before kissing her.

**_'Sammy's in L.O.V.E'_**

I stepped back and froze ... _Love?_

"Sam, you okay?" Quinn looked at me confused.

"Yeah" I smiled a little.

* * *

><p>I ran down the stairs next morning and grabbed my phone.<p>

"Running late again?" Stefan asked.

"Kinda" I sighed "Where's the others?"

"They've gone already" He looked at his paper "What's going on Five?"

I jumped onto the counter and scratched my head "I think I love Quinn"

He spat out his drink before coughing and looked at me "What?"

"Don't give me that look"

"I knew this would happen" He shaked his head getting up "I told you what happens when you love someone"

"I know" I looked at him "Four is with a human, so why can't I be?"

"Because I'm suppose to protect you"

"The Mogs are coming and I need to fight them Stef" I jumped off the counter and grabbed my bag then walked out.

"We're not finished with this Five!"

"Yes we are!" I snapped slamming the door.

* * *

><p>I walked into the school and straight to my locker ignoring everyone I passed.<p>

**_'We're coming for you Five'_**

I turned around confused ... what the hell?

"You alright?" John walked up to me.

"I think the Mogs are here" I whispered opening my locker and put my bag in.

"How do you know?"

"They're contacting me with thoughts" I looked at him confused "What you doing here?"

"Oh, I 'transferred' here" He grinned "So did Sam, Jane and Sarah"

"Okay" I chuckled closing my locker and walked down the hall "How long have you and Sarah been together?"

"About 2 years" He smiled "I don't know what I would do if I lost her, she's my life"

"Is it weird that I feel the same about Quinn?"

"No, I mean after being with Sarah for 2 months, I knew I loved her" He looked at me "How long have you two been together?"

"About 3 months" I smiled looking down the hall to see the sisters talking "I'm so glad they have different colour hair or it would be confusing"

"You're not the only one" He chuckled "And we are totally ready for when those Mogs come"

"Atleast I can hear out for them"

* * *

><p>"No" I leant against my truck at the end of the day waiting for Puck and Quinn finish practice.<p>

_"Five, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to get home now!"_

I rolled my eyes "I'm busy tonight Stef, you know that and you just want me home to shout at me"

_"It shocked me, If you feel that way, I can't do anything about it"_

"I don't know what I feel"

_"Just try and not give me a heart-attack next time, got it?"_

"I promise" I chuckled looking up to see Quinn walk down the steps in her cheerleaders uniform.

_"Have fun and I'll speak to you later"_

"Bye Stef" I hung up "How was practice?"

"Fine" Quinn sighed jumping onto the hood of my truck.

"What's up?" I stood up straight and stood infront of her.

She looked at me "I'm scared"

"Q, you have nothing to worry about" I linked our hands together "I'm going to protect you, I promise"

She shaked her head looking down "You can't promise anything"

I lifted her head so she was looking me and smiled "I love you"

Tears started forming in her eyes "Sam..."

I shaked my head "I knew from the day I knocked you out with the door and I couldn't hear your thoughts, that I needed to protect you from everything" I smiled wiping her tears "You are my life Quinn and you are the only one who will own this" I pointed to my heart.

She smiled wrapping her arms around my neck and kissed me "I love you too"

"Don't worry, okay?"

"I'll always worry about you"

* * *

><p><strong><em>'Five, It's time!'<em>**

I looked up to see shadows then I saw Kaitlyn, John and Jane appear "Quinn, run now!"

She jumped down "What?" She turned then looked back at me "I'm not leaving you"

"Quinn, it's not safe, the others are inside, go!"

She kissed my cheek before running inside.

"Ready for this Five?" Jane looked at me.

I grabbed the sword and smiled "Let's do this"

"Let's destroy them" Kaitlyn grinned.

I saw the Mogs for the first time and backed up "I think we should run"

"C'mon Five" Jane nudged me.

"They look angry Six" Four said "Run!"

I ran towards the doors as they went different ways.

**_'You can't run Five'_**

I ran through the door and down the hall when I froze ... great

It pulled me up and smiled "Five"

"Got'cha!" a shot was heard and I fell to the floor to see Puck with a gun and no Mog "You alright dude?"

"Yeah" I jumped up "What did you do?"

"Sam gave this to me" He smiled "The girls are at the field"

"Go and tell John" I ran down the hall and through the back door to see Quinn and Sarah then the Mogs "Girls, Hide!" I ran infront of them and froze the Mogs.

Jane came out of nowhere and killed them smirking "Team work"

I chuckled "Where's Four and Seven?"

"They'll be here in 3, 2, 1" Then we heard a bang.

"Run!" John ran towards us with a monster running behind him.

"I'll take this one" I closed my eyes and let my powers take over then a gust a wind came.

"Oh my god"

I opened my eyes to see a girl coming out of the smoke "Rachel?"

"I'm Number Eight" She grinned "Nice to finally meet you Five"

"And that is how we destroyed the Mogs" Kaitlyn grinned walking out and hi-5 Rachel "She was our missing piece"

_**'This isn't over'**_

"Guys" I looked at them "There's more coming, we need to find Nine and Ten"

Rachel giggled "There's no Ten, When we are all together, we are Number Ten"

"Weird but makes sense" Jane nodded "Number Nine is in New York"

"Let's go then"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really like this one but I wanted to get it out<strong>

**Next is the Finale**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Finale

**Hey Guys!**

**This the Finale :(**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Finale<p>

**~2 Months Later~**

I sat on the grass behind the house in the place that I called home, now I'm leaving for New York City with the others to find Number Nine.

"Five" I looked over my shoulder to see Stefan "It's time to go"

I stood up and walked up to him "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine, you be careful" He pointed at me.

"I'm gonna be fine Stef" I smiled and hugged him "Thank you for everything"

"I'm always gonna be here when you decide to come home"

"You've never called a place home before"

He shrugged "It was always home Five"

"I better go and get everyone" I walked through the house "Kaitlyn hurry up!" I grabbed my bag.

"I'm coming" Kaitlyn shouted running down the stairs with her bag.

"I'll contact you when I know where the Mogs are" Stefan said.

"Okay" I nodded opening the door and walked towards my truck "I'll phone you when we're in NYC"

"Be careful" He chuckled.

"We will" Kaitlyn grinned jumping in "Let's go Samuel"

"Stop calling me that" I groaned getting in and drove off.

* * *

><p>"How long does it take for them to get ready?" Puck groaned as we stood outside of the Fabrey house.<p>

"Shut it Puckerman" Jane sighed.

"Yes Ma'am" He smiled.

I chuckled "Never gonna happened Dude"

"I know"

I looked at the house to see the twins walk out "Lucy" I smiled.

"Hey" Quinn walked over and wrapped her arms around me.

"Why are you the only who can call her that?" Sarah looked at me.

I shrugged grinning "I'm one of a kind"

She glared at me "Thanks for that Evans"

John chuckled "Where's Number Eight?"

"I'm here" Rachel ran over and threw her bag into the back of my truck "And it's Rachel"

"Whatever" Jane sighed jumping in the back "Are we going or not?"

"Let's go" Sam grinned jumping in followed by the others.

I got into the front with Quinn and drove off "You didn't have to come, you know?"

"I know" She linked her hand with my free one and rest her head on my shoulder "I couldn't stay here to know you might not come back"

I kissed her head "I'm not going anywhere, I promise"

* * *

><p>"What you thinking about?" John looked at me as he drove.<p>

"Where do you think Nine is?" I looked out the window "I mean New York is a big city"

"When we get closer, maybe you could hear out for him or her, please let it be a guy"

I chuckled "What do you think about Rachel?"

"It's confusing on how she is so strong, you seen her everyday at school and you never got any thoughts from her"

"I did but they were never about her being Number Eight" I sighed "The only person I can't hear is Quinn which she thinks it's funny"

"It is kinda funny" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes "When we get to New York, you're going down Smith"

"Not before you Evans" He punched me in the arm.

"Jeez John" I rubbed my arm "That hurt"

"Good" He grinned.

* * *

><p>"New York City" Quinn grinned as we walked through Central Park 2 days later.<p>

"It's amazing" I looked around "But we need to find Number Nine"

"Well" Sarah smiled "You and your little gang can look around while we go explore"

"Keep your phones on at all times" John said.

"We will" Quinn nodded "Meet back here in 4 hours?"

"Okay" I kissed her cheek "Be careful"

"I'll look after her Sammy" Puck smiled as they walked off.

"C'mon" Rachel grinned "I might know where Nine will be"

"I really hate you Berry" Jane mumbled.

I chuckled putting my arm around her "You'll get used to her Jane"

"Can't we just kill her?"

"Sorry, but we need her" I grinned and looked the others "Where should we start?"

"I did some research" Rachel smiled "There's a mystery guy called Tyler Cannon and he's 21"

"Where can we find him?" Jane asked.

"Broadway"

"So, he's a actor and singer?" John asked.

"I think so" Rach shrugged looking at her phone "He's in the play Hairspray"

"We are not going to watch this play" I pointed at her "Where else can we find him?"

"He also works at Starbucks"

"Mm, I'm up for a coffee" Jane smiled.

"Let's go then"

* * *

><p>We walked into Starbucks and looked around.<p>

"That's him" Rachel pointed over to the other side.

I looked over to see a tall guy with black spiky hair then I spotted something "Hey guys, look at his leg" I smiled when I saw the same scar we have.

"We've found him" John smiled "Go on Sam"

"Why me?" I looked at him.

"Because it was your idea" Jane grinned.

"Fine" I sighed walking over to the counter "Hi, it's Tyler, right?"

He looked at me "Yeah, do I know you?"

I put my hand out "Sam Evans or Five"

He looked shocked before shaking my hand "Tyler Cannon or Nine"

"Is there somewhere we could talk, all of us?" I pointed behind me.

"Sure" He nodded "Amy, I'm taking a break"

"Okay Boo" A Brunette came out of the back smiling.

"Let's go over there" He walked over to a booth away from everyone.

I waved my hand for the others to come over then sat down across from him.

"Hey" Rachel bounced over and sat next to me smiling "Rachel Berry or Eight"

"Rachel" Jane hissed "Shut it"

"That's Jane" John chuckled sitting down "I'm John"

"Number Four" Tyler nodded "How did you find me?"

I pointed to the girls "These two haters"

"Sorry I'm late" Kaitlyn ran up and sat on my knee "What have I missed?"

"Kaitlyn, this is Tyler" I chuckled.

"Hey" She grinned "Number Seven"

"What did you need me for?" Tyler looked at us.

"The final part of the fight against the Mogs" John said.

"As soon as they know we're together they'll come" Jane added.

"I'm not strong enough" Tyler shaked his head.

"You will be" I grinned "With our help"

* * *

><p><strong>There it is guys, the Finale!<strong>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
